The Mysterious Stranger
by Dunames Dark Witch
Summary: Follows the Zelda Ocarina of Time storyline but Link finds a mysterious girl who also needs his help to saver her missing brother and family from Ganondorfs leathal curse.


**The Mysterious Stranger.**

----- _Authors Notes_ -----

Zelda and Characters of the Zelda Series are (c) Nintendo.

Original Characters are (c) Me.

Sorry that this story is so.. Long and un-chaptered. It's the First Fanfic I ever wrote and I didn't know about Chapters at the time. It would be a bit hard to put them in now though. And apart from that, I'm very lazy.

This was created: 11/30/2001

--------------------------

It all started while Link was in his quest to save Hyrule from the clutches of Ganondorf.

Link had only just finished destroying the evil forces that were inside the Forest Temple and so he decided to take a quick rest before going on with his quest. He found a big oak tree and laid down underneath it and soon was fast asleep. While he was asleep he was having a strange dream. In his dream he was walking through Hyrule field with his horse Epona by his side. Until he saw a dark figure in the distance, he ran up to the strange person but before he got to them the person saw Link and ran off at the speed of light.

Link woke with a start and he sat up and thought about the dream he just had. "Hmmm I wonder if that dream was a vision or a cry for help?" he thought to himself. He got up and called for Epona with his ocarina, when she came he mounted her and rode to Impas' home (remembering that she had a lot of books) hoping to find a book on dreams.

When he finally got to Impas' house he got off Epona and tried to go in but the guard outside the door stopped him.

"What do think your doing?" asked the guard.

"I need to go and check something in one of Impas' books." Link told the guard.

"I'm sorry I can't let you in unless it's really important."

Link sighed, nodded and walked away knowing that he couldn't think of a spectacular reason why he needed to go into Impas' house just because of a dream he had.

It was getting dark and Link walked into the nearest place that he could think of that took in strangers for the night. The woman who owned the place was really kind and allowed Link to stay there. She showed him where his room and where the other rooms that are important were. Link got himself comfortable and he lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. He still was thinking about his dream because it was an unusual dream he normally dreamt about fighting evil and being at home with his mother whom he never knew. Soon this loud ringing noise filled his ears it was the woman who owned the house ringing the dinner bell because the meal she was making was cooked. Link got up and headed for the kitchen where his meal was placed. Link wasn't the only one at the house there were a couple of others there too.

When he finished his meal he went to bed and soon was sleeping heavily. Link was so deep in his sleep he started to dream again his dream was the same one that he dreamt before, the one with the strange person in it except this one was a bit different the person actually said something the figure said "Help us!" and at that moment Link woke up. Now he was worried, he had the same dream 2 times in a row and it was asking for his help.

He had a long think about this and soon got up and had breakfast. He was about to leave when he overheard a conversation between the lady and this other person staying at the house that night. They were talking about some people that they saw, the lady was saying things about this teenage girl of about 17 and her younger brother who was probably the age of 10 and how they went to the mountains then never returned. Link being the kind hearted person that he is entered their conversation and asked about the two people she was talking about. The woman told him as much as she could, things like what they looked like and some other things too. Link thanked the woman for her information and headed for the mountains.

He got to Goron City and all the Gorons were missing except this little one who kept rolling around and looked pretty stupid at that! Link had convinced the little Goron that he was not evil and the Goron stopped and stared at him for a while.

"Hey little guy where are all the other Gorons like yourself?" asked Link. By asking this the little Goron started to cry. "Oh great now what do I do?" Link asked himself.

"Hey Link are you ok?" asked an unknown voice.

"Huh? What? Who would know my name?" Link said surprised.

"Yes Claudia I'm ok." The little Goron said still sobbing.

"Huh? Claudia? Goron Link? What's going on here?" Link still kept asking himself.

"Hang on Link I'll be right there ok!" said the girl.

"Ok." Said the Goron.

Then a blur rushed past Link and a brown haired girl kneeled in front of the goron and was talking to him.

"You all right now?" she asked.

"Yep thanks Claudia!" it answered.

Then the girl got up and looked at Link. Link stared back at her and then a flashback of the figure in his dream came back to him and he realized that she was the person he kept dreaming about.

"Hey your the person I kept dreaming about." said Link.

"Dreaming about? What? I don't even know you and your dreaming about me?" said Claudia.

"I don't know why either, but I just have been dreaming that you were asking for my help."

"Ha your help, I wouldn't ask for your help. I can do things on my own I don't need anybody's help let alone yours!"

"But, but!"

"Shut up and go away. Leave my friend alone you weirdo."

"Alright, but before I go I have a question to ask."

"What is it?"

"Um do you have a little brother about the age of 10?"

Claudia just stood there and looked at Link. She began to say something, but then stopped herself.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!"

Link realized she wasn't going to tell him anything so he walked off. He was almost at the Fire Temple when he heard footsteps behind him; he turned around to find Claudia running up to him. She stood in front of him and looked down at her feet.

"How. How do you know about my brother and me?" she asked with curiosity.

"Well as I said before I had dreams where you asked for my help. And secondly I overheard the woman in the resting house talk about a girl and her brother that went up the mountain and never returned."

She kept staring at her feet until she finally decided to look up at him.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"Well yeah!" Link said trying to encourage her to tell him.

She once again looked down at her feet and started to tell him her story. Her story went like this:

It all started when my brother and I had to go to the castle because the princess wanted to see us seven years ago. She told us about a boy who could help us to release the curse on our family who have been turned into Redeads, because of Ganondorf. We tried to ask her what this boy looked like, but she hadn't seen him to tell us yet. After that we looked for years for this mysterious stranger that could help us save our family, but we never could find him so we just gave up all hope. It was just a few months ago that we stayed at the little house in Kakariko. The lady that owned the house told us that something strange was happening at Death Mountain, so we thought maybe we could help and as we got up here we found Ganondorf hurting all the Gorons. I used my powers to try and stop him, but I wasn't strong enough to even leave a scratch on him. In his anger (because we had interrupted in his take over on Death Mountain) he took my little brother Joshua away with him threatening to hurt him if I tried to stop him again. And that's why I've been here looking after the little Goron Link.

"Wow long story!" said Link in amazement.

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Who are you?"

Link told her most things that she wanted to know such things like how he is the guy that Zelda told them about. And Claudia was totally amazed and embarrassed.

"Gee, I'm sorry about the way I acted before I guess I was just worried about the Goron"

"Yeah I understand. So are you coming with me to defeat Ganondorf or what?"

Claudia nodded and they kept walking towards the Fire Temple.

A couple of hours later they had cleared the Temple of the evil dragon Volvagia and were on their way to the Water temple. As they were walking to the temple Link couldn't help, but notice how beautiful Claudia really was in the sunlight. He shook his head to keep his mind on the quest and not her. They continued on and finally got to the Water temple. Link used his hookshot and opened the gate out the front of the temple and they walked into it. Inside the temple they found nothing at all except water. So they kept continuing on with their quest to save the Water temple from the evils inside, until they met up with Dark Link.

"What the?" said Link surprised.

"Do you know what it's like to be defeated by your shadow?" asked Dark Link.

"No and I'm not ever going to find out either!"

"Your really courageous for an idiot."

Then Dark Link moved in on Link and struck him with his sword.

"Arrrgh." Link cried in pain.

Claudia went into the battle too, to try and help Link out. She threw one of her energy blasts at Dark Link and he was paralyzed for a couple of moments and Claudia moved in for the kill. She grabbed Dark Link around the neck and zapped him with her other hand. By this time Link had recovered a bit and he joined in the fight again. Dark Link kicked Claudia in the stomach and she dropped him, he rolled off and started back flipping everywhere. Link was moving his hands signaling for Claudia to distract Dark Link while he made a sneak attack behind him. Claudia understood and started throwing more energy blasts at Dark Link, but he reflected them off with his shield. The blasts bounced off the reflective walls and hit Dark Link when he wasn't looking and that's when Link moved in, he grabbed his sword and jump attacked Dark Link from behind.

"Aaarrrggghhh..." Dark Link cried as he fell down and disappeared into nothing. Claudia and Link were glad they defeated Dark Link and gave each other a high five.

After they had killed off the evil in the temple the water returned to the lake and they noticed that it was getting dark and they warped back to Kakariko and stayed at the resting house that night. Link and Claudia were so tired they went to their rooms and fell asleep straight away.

Later that night Link turned over in his sleep and fell off the bed, which woke him up, so he decided to get a glass of water. He went to the tap and pored himself a glass and stared at it. He wasn't sure if he should drink it or not because of the bad guy Claudia and himself had just defeated. So he put the glass down and headed back to bed. On the way back he passed Claudia's room, he didn't know why but something was making him want to go in and look at her. He pushed the door open slowly so it wouldn't creak and he walked in, he looked at her asleep in her bed and the way the moonlight was shining through the window on her face made her look more beautiful than ever. He lent down and moved his face closer to hers, he was about to kiss her when she turned over and startled Link, he jumped up and stood still. He didn't want to try that again, so he just looked at her for a while and went back to bed.

The next morning Claudia was up and eating her breakfast, when Link finally came out of his room.

"'Bout time sleepy head!" she said looking at his messed up hair.

"What! I'm allowed to sleep in if I want to." Answered Link rubbing his eyes.

Then the woman who owned the house came in with Link's breakfast.

"Come on eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She said and placed the food on the table next to Claudia.

"Err thanks I think?" he said and he sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Did you have a good nights sleep?" asked Claudia.

"Not really I woke up in the middle of the night." Link said.

"Oh, ok then. I had a strange dream last night that this guy was watching me while I was asleep. Do you think that was a call for help or just a weird dream?"

Link went red and he said,

"That has to be a strange dream!"

After breakfast they left the little house and headed for the graveyard.

"Are you afraid of ghosts?" asked Link.

"No. Why?" Claudia said.

"Because there's one right there."

"Aarrggghhh. Where?" she cried as she grabbed hold of Link.

"I thought you weren't afraid of ghosts, because you wouldn't of have done that if you were!" Link said laughing.

"Very funny!" she said pushing him away.

They kept walking to the graveyard and soon arrived. Link could tell that something wasn't right and he ran towards the back of the cemetery. He jumped onto the grave that was in front of a high wall; he then jumped onto the fence.

"Come on, come up here." He said putting his hand out to help Claudia get up.

"Up there? What you've got to be kidding?"

"I'm not kidding, the next temple is in here so you have to grab my hand and get up here!"

"Grab your hand, I don't think so." Claudia said and she then levitated and flew to where he was standing.

"I wish you could of told me that sooner. It would have been a fantastic way to defeat Volvagia!"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. For instance I'm still single!" she said as she walked past him and down into the temple.

"??? I wonder, does she like me or something?" he said to himself and he followed her down into the temple.

A day later they finally were beamed out of the temple. And they heard a voice.

"So you've almost defeated all the evil in the temples. Well by the looks of it you two have only one more temple and sage to save. Try heading towards the Gerudo's fortress you might find your answer!" the unknown voice said and then wasn't heard again.

"Right then!" Claudia said surprised. They started to go to the fortress when Link heard something; he called Epona, mounted her and was racing off after the sound.

"Wait." Cried Claudia, but Link was already gone. She waited for him, but he didn't come back so she went to the market to try and buy something and to waste time until he returned. When she finally got to the market she saw Epona standing there near the gate.

"Hey darling what are you doing standing out here?" Claudia said and she stroked Epona's nose a few times. Because Epona was there she thought Link was in the market. She ran into the market place to find Link fighting all these Redeads, when she looked at them it reminded her of her family and she sprinted up to Link and grabbed his arm.

"Don't please, these are people that have been cursed don't hurt them!" Claudia pleaded. Link just looked at her and shook his head.

"You really are worried about them aren't you?"

"They remind me of my family."

"Alright I'll stop attacking them, but just for you."

She looked at him and smiled, so Link smiled back at her. They were walking back to Epona when a Redead struck Claudia from behind, she fell to the ground and was unconscious. When Link heard the thump on the ground he turned around to see the Redead and Claudia who was lying on the ground.

"I know you don't want me to, but I have to do this." Said Link and he grabbed his sword and killed the Redead. He kneeled down next to Claudia and picked her up in his arms and took her to Epona were he placed her on Epona's back. He walked next to Epona leading her to the nearest place, which happened to be Lon Lon ranch. When Link got to the ranch he saw his friend Malon, he asked her if there was somewhere for him to leave Claudia while he went and got a red potion for her. Malon told him that Claudia could stay in the barn and lay on the hay for a while, because her dad was asleep on their only bed. Link placed Claudia on the hay and looked at her.

"I'll be back soon I promise." He said whilst mounting Epona and riding off to the nearest potion shop.

Malon sat next to Claudia, she placed a wet cloth on her face. She looked at the girl and wondered if this girl meant something to Link, because if it happened to be herself that was hurt he wouldn't go to this much trouble to help her out. The hours flew by and Link still didn't return.

"I wonder where he is, he must be out shopping for new tunics or something. Hey! New clothes." Malon said to herself. Then there was a sound behind her. It was the sound of Claudia groaning and coming back to consciousness again.

"Hey! Welcome back." Malon said cheerfully.

"I'm glad your happy." said Claudia and she looked around.

"Hey, where's Link gone?"

"He was supposed to be getting you a potion, but that was hours ago and he still hasn't come back yet."

"Oh, no he's in danger I must go and help him!" Claudia said and she got up and started heading for the door, until Malon pushed her back down into the hay. "Your too weak to go help him out. If you showed up there and fainted he would be in danger for sure."

"Yeah I guess."

"But it's getting dark and I'm starting to worry myself."

"Whatever." said Claudia and she fell asleep.

Later that night Claudia woke up to find Malon asleep near the horses so she got up went out looking for Link. She actually still felt a bit woozy, but she didn't care she had the feeling that Link was in trouble. She headed for Gerudo's Fortress and when she got there she saw all the Gerudos paralyzed on the ground.

"Links' definitely been here." She thought to herself, and she ran towards the desert where she hoped to find him.

A couple of hours later it was daylight and Claudia was still searching for Link, until in the corner of her eye she saw a green thing on the ground in the distance. She ran up to the object to find Link lying on the sand.

"He must have fainted because of the lack of water around here." She said and she pulled out her flask and pored some water into his mouth. Link's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw was Claudia.

"Wow, you really are an angel!" he said smiling.

"Ok, ok now let's get going." Claudia said.

"We don't need to go back to the temple."

"Why?"

"I've already cleared it, see." Link said as he showed her the medallion.

"Oh, cool! Now we go and fight Ganondorf right?"

"Yep."

Link then lead Claudia to the market place and they walked through to Ganons Castle. When they saw his castle they were totally shocked at how much it had changed from Zelda's castle. They walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked over the side.

"Wooh, you wouldn't want to fall down there." Claudia gasped.

"Yeah, you would get a massive headache." Link added.

Then they heard the voice again it said "Because you have cleared all five temples I will make a path for you to get to the evil king's floating castle."

Then all these colorful ball like things came out of nowhere and filled the sky, the colors then came down and formed a multicolored bridge for Link and Claudia to get across the lava pit below the castle. Claudia was about to walk ahead when Link pushed her back.

"Wait let me test this thing before we go on." He said and walked onto the bridge slowly. "Yep, its safe come on lets go."

"Why did you do that, I could have just flown over there." Said Claudia but Link didn't hear her and he kept walking into the castle. Claudia shook her head and followed him.

Inside the castle they found six barriers and a force field surrounding the middle part of the castle.

"Something tells me that we have to bring down those barriers to get into Ganon's lair." Suggested Link.

"Yes, then we rescue my brother and save my family."

"And save Zelda." He added.

"I don't like her for some reason."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just don't. Can we get on with this now please?"

Link nodded and they went to the rooms where there were barriers and they broke them using the light arrow. Soon after that, when they had broken the last barrier the force field came down and they entered the middle part of the castle.

The first room they entered had some Dinolfos in it, they were easily defeated so Link and Claudia kept going up to the top of the castle.

In the second room they entered the doors locked behind them and two Stalfos appeared. Link went against one of them and Claudia the other.

"Raaahhh take this." Cried Claudia as she threw an energy blast at the Stalfos, but he used his shield and rebounded the energy blast away and it almost hit Link.

"Wooh, watch where your throwing those things!" he cried as he jumped out of the way.

"Sorry about that." She called back.

The Stalfos that Link was fighting was soon defeated and he went over to watch Claudia fight the other one. She threw another blast at the Stalfos while it was looking at Link and it was also defeated.

"About time!" said Link.

"Shut up!" Claudia snapped.

The doors opened and a treasure chest magically appeared.

"I wonder what's going to be in there." Claudia said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I wonder." Link added as he opened the chest and obtained the Boss key inside.

They walked up to the next level and once again the doors locked behind them. Link saw the bad guys in the room and he shivered.

"Iron Knuckle, I hate Iron Knuckles!" Link said still shivering.

"Why do you hate them? They look easy to beat." Asked Claudia.

"You'll see!"

"I will?"

Claudia walked up to the Iron Knuckles and she put an energy blast in her hand and zapped one of them. When it looked like nothing was happening she turned around and faced Link.

"I knew they were easy to beat. You're a big woozy Link."

Then the Iron Knuckle began to move.

"B b b b behind you!" Link began to cry.

"Yeah, right I know your only kidding!" she said and at that moment the Iron Knuckle struck Claudia in the back and she went flying.

"See! I told you." Link said as she flew past him and hit the wall.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" she cried as she got up. "Ok so I know why you hate them so much now!"

The Iron Knuckle came closer to Link and Claudia so they got together and attacked it at the same time. It was then defeated. Then Link woke up the other and jump attacked it a few times and it was also defeated.

"I'm glad I brought a fairy with me because I really need it right now." Claudia said and she released the fairy from the bottle she caught it in. Link and Claudia stood still and absorbed the warmth that it was giving out. They felt a lot better and they continued on towards Ganondorf at the top of the tower.

They climbed the really long staircase to the last door and opened it with the boss key.

"Alright this is it!" Link said as they walked into Ganon's room. When they were in they looked around at all the statues of gargoyles on the posts near the walls. Then all of a sudden:

"Claudia, Claudia help me!" cried Joshua when he saw his sister standing there, looking around at the statues. When Claudia finally saw him she gasped.

"Joshua I'm here it's going to be ok, we're going to get you out of Ganondorf's grasp." She called out to him.

Josh was being held up high in a floating giant crystal, Zelda was also being held captive in another crystal.

Ganondorf who was playing music on his organ laughed and said,

"You won't be able to beat me." Then he looked down at his hand and the triforce of power glowed brighter. "All three triforces are together now's the time to take action and obtain them." He turned around and looked at Link and Claudia and laughed again.

"These toys are to much for you, I command you to return them to me!" At that moment Ganondorf used the triforce of power to make an electric bolt and that's when Link and Claudia got ready for action. Ganon threw the electric bolt at the two and Link jumped in front of Claudia and swung his sword at the attack and it bounced back at Ganon, it hit him, then Claudia used her energy blasts to paralyze him and Link jumped on to the platform and kept attacking Ganon while he was down. They kept repeating this strategy until Ganon used the triforce of power to gather all the energy around him making a giant ball of energy and was getting ready to throw it when Claudia got him off guard with her all powerful energy attack. This used up all of her energy to fully paralyze Ganon and by doing that made Ganon and herself fall to the ground.

Link then jumped over to the platform again and he struck his final blow to the king of evil. Ganondorf yelled from the rage when he saw that Zelda's crystal was coming down freeing her from her imprisonment.

She then called upon the six sages and they formed a portal to the evil realm. Ganondorf didn't have enough energy to stop himself from being sucked into it. As Ganon was being sucked into the portal there was a rumbling noise and a cloud of smoke filled the castle. Everyone was coughing and shielding their eyes from the smoke. When the smoke lifted Ganon wasn't there anymore.

"He's gone. It's finally over!" Zelda cried delightedly.

"Yay, that means mum and dad are back to normal!" cried Joshua with excitement as he was freed from his crystal.

Then the rumbling noise occurred again and they began to panic.

"Oh no this doesn't seem right." Link said to himself.

"Nah, it sounds like a party's starting." Claudia said back to him sarcastically, but she too was worried.

"Quickly everyone the castle is collapsing. Please follow me," Zelda cried as she ran towards the path, which went around the castle to the exit.

Link, Claudia and Joshua looked at each other, shrugged and followed Zelda down the long (almost totally destroyed) path. As they were getting close to the exit Zelda opened some bars and they followed her into a room. Inside the room there looked like nothing was wrong until Zelda was suddenly surrounded by fire and more Stalfos appeared. Claudia, Link and Joshua fought off the Stalfos and Zelda was released from her fiery imprisonment. She thanked them and they continued on to the exit.

Giant rocks, dirt and pieces of castle fell around them. Then the rumbling got even louder and Link felt the path shake, it then collapsed underneath them and fell to the ground. Link barely caught hold of the edge, Zelda and Claudia fell through the gap in the path and as the were falling caught hold of Link. The heavy mass of weight was making Link lose grip on the ledge underneath the place where Joshua was standing.

"Joshua, hurry and get down to this level and help us get up," cried Link as he tightened his grip on the ledge again,

"Quickly, I can't hold on much longer."

"Ok, I'll try to hurry down." Joshua said as he followed the path leading down to Link and the others. He was almost there when he found another blocked door with bars on it.

"Now, how did Zelda do this again?" he asked himself,

"Ah, yes I remember now!"

Joshua put his fingers up to his head and began to concentrate his powers to open the bars on the door. He put so much effort into opening the door the bars finally swung open, and he ran through to see Link hanging from the ledge by his pointer fingers.

"Good, you finally got here. Now help us up!" Link cried.

Joshua once again put his fingers up to his head and concentrated on bringing up Link and the others.

"Come on, come on. Hurry up I'm loosing my grip!" Link said still panicking.

"Shut up and give the kid a break!" Zelda snapped.

"Will you both shut up. Geez I had to be stuck with the dumb blondes didn't I!" Claudia added sighing.

"Hey! Well if your so smart why don't you just fly up there and help him out." Link said.

"Because I can't levitate if I'm not standing on the ground first!"

By the time Claudia and Link's little argument was over Josh had concentrated enough to bring them up onto the ledge, however there was a bunch of huge rocks coming at him at the same time and it was going to hit him before he could fully bring up the others. He had to decide quickly what he was going to do, and came to an conclusion. He would bring up the others and let the rocks hit him because his life wasn't as important as his sisters or his friends' lives. So he brought them up and by the time Claudia was saved she couldn't stop the rocks falling on him.

"No, Joshua!" she cried and rushed up to the pile of rocks covering up her brother. She pulled the rocks off him and picked him up in her arms.

Link noticed that the tower was just about ready to collapse so he got behind Claudia and pushed them forward in a hurry. They were racing to the exit and only just made it out of the castle, as it collapsed to the ground. Link gave a sigh of relief and collapsed himself, but Claudia wasn't sighing with relief just yet and she placed her brother on the ground and looked at him. Zelda saw that Claudia was upset so she went over to her.

"Is he ok?" asked Zelda.

"No, most of his bones are broken and he's unconscious," she answered with tears running down her cheeks.

Zelda thought for awhile about how she could help him and finally spoke up.

"I know a way to save your brother." Zelda said thoughtfully, "You of course have to help me, I need you to channel your powers through to me. And I will used them to help heal him."

Claudia agreed to this and she then began to channel her powers to Zelda. Zelda placed her hands on Joshua's head and stomach and she began to glow. Soon Joshua was fully healed and he sat up.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" he said. Claudia ran up to Josh and picked him up to swing him around in the air.

"Oh, I am ever so grateful to you Zelda for saving my little brother from certain death. But this doesn't mean that I like you, because I don't." Claudia said hugging Josh.

"Well, that's another job well done," said Link. "I'm tired, I'm going home!"

"That's a good idea! I want to check and see if mum and dad have returned back to normal," Claudia added.

"So do I!" Joshua also said.

"I'll take you both home," Link said and he got up and walked towards Claudia. He then placed his arm around her.

"Well I'm staying here. I have to rebuild my castle." Zelda said, " Good bye. And I hope to see you again."

"Bye, bye Zelda!" cried Joshua.

"Good bye, I still don't like you so I hope not to see you again." Claudia yelled at her.

"I'm sure I'll see you again. So I don't have to say good bye." Link said and with their good byes they went their different ways.

Claudia, Link and Joshua finally arrived at Claudia's home; Josh ran up to their front door and barged straight in. Link and Claudia could hear her parent's laughs of joy when their son came home to them.

"Well it sounds like you parents are released from the curse," said Link.

"Totally! Hey come on in and meet them!" she said grabbing his arm and trying to pull him inside, but Link was pulling against her. She stopped, turned around and looked at him.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to see my family?" she asked.

"I do, but I can't I have to go."

"Go where? I want you to stay!"

"I want to return to my rightful time. Seven years ago!"

"Seven years ago! That means you're really meant to be...."

"Ten. Yes, that's right."

"So will I ever see you again?"

"To tell you the truth... Yes, I know we'll see each other again, but you won't remember me."

"Oh, so I guess this is good bye then?"

Link nodded. He kept looking at her mouth and he moved his head forward and finally kissed her.

"Good bye!" he said and he started walking away. When he reached the end of her garden he turned around and waved to her. Claudia waved back to him and he could see that she was upset. He then called Epona, jumped on her back and rode off into the distance.

The end


End file.
